


VID: Lonely Souls

by mithborien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't run from destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Lonely Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/gifts).



**Details:** Merlin | 3.54 | "Lonely Souls" by UNKLE | Season 1-4 | [LJ](http://mithborien.livejournal.com/118381.html) | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/108564.html)  
 **Watch:** [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/51378692) (Password: destiny)  
 **Download:** 44mb @ [Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/mmjbql) & [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?2a0140d9s9bl55o)

_**Password:** destiny_

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I kinda dropped the ball on this vid. Not only did RL take a lot of my time away, but my initial vidding plan did not work out so well :( So if the vid seems to be a bit of a mess (especially towards the end) then my sincere apologies. I was literally still working on this right up to the extended deadline. I may even at some point go back and rework a couple of sections but don't hold your breath :|
> 
> However, I hope alba17 likes the vid :) The theme I tried to run with was "destiny".
> 
> And many thanks to [colls](http://colls.livejournal.com/) for running the challenge!


End file.
